Maechella Verlein
For Use In: General purpose RPs, can be used as a sitter. Name: Maechella Verlein (NSW) Age: 97 Place of Birth/Raising: Mayene Maechella Verlein stands only a smidgen over five feet, although her fierce personality makes up for lack of size. Her mahogany hair, at one time kept in intricate coiffures, now falls in long waves about her shoulders. Flashing grey eyes reveal wit and intelligence in abundance, and occasional outright amusement that is rare to see in the face of an Aes Sedai. One has to cultivate a sense of humour when one is faced with the blackness of the Blight every day, after all. Her occupation does not keep her from dressing in a style that suits her Green-fringed shawl, and more often than not she is scouring the haunted vistas of the Blight in silk gowns slit for riding and lace-sewn petticoats completely at odds with the vicious long sword she wears across her back and the daggers strewn about her waist. = Character History = Maechella Verlein was the third daughter of a Mayener noble house whose chief distinction came from its claim to a long line of Seconds of Mayene. Maechella’s mother was no exception: Carameiya stood as Second to the First of Mayene for as long as Maechella could recall. Like her peers, her childhood was a dull affair, for what parent who wished to keep his reputation would allow his children to be schooled in any other way than tradition allowed? A long line of tutors paraded through the Verlein house, and by twelve Maechella and her two sisters were accomplished in the art of being nothing more exciting than perfect candidates for brides. An Aes Sedai got a headstart on the proposals, however, when a chance visit to mediate an issue of dissent between the Verlein House and another caused the elderly Grey to come into contact with Maechella and her sisters. Of the three, only Maechella could channel, and without further adieu was sent to the Tower for training. Her novitiate and Acceptance passed in a blur of years, ones she cares not to dwell on too often as the birch had met her skin on many occasions. She was a mischievous girl, reveling in pranking her superiours. Eventually that sense of humour grew into something more mature, and her wit is the only vestige of her impish nature that remains. Her path eventually led her into the arms of the Green Ajah, for in addition to her buoyant spirit she possessed a childhood’s worth of weapons training. While she was no expert, her passion was the art of weaponry and fighting – with and without saidar. Upon completing her training in the battle weaves that were fundamental to a Battle sister’s repertoire, Maechella set forth to find a worthy opponent. Her long journey ended in the Blight, where daily the Shadow encroached upon the land of free men, and daily those men sacrificed themselves to keep the darkness away. Admiring their bravery, she joined their ranks and battled at their sides, her fascination with war-making eventually dwindling after her experience with it first hand. That fascination turned into something harder, brighter: she poured her energy into ridding the Blight of its disease and slowing down the reach of the Dark Lord. Maechella prepared for the Last Battle in her own way: by thinning the numbers of dark creatures that the Dark Lord and Forsaken could call upon when they walked the earth again. It was not much, but it was something, and in her heart she was content with her purpose. Some decade after her arrival at the border of light lands and dark, her battle-hardened gaze caught sight of a warrior adding his own skills to the struggle for freedom. He was determined and skilled enough to back up that determination, and despite years at the side of the warriors of the Blight, something about him roused her admiration once more. She could think of no better blade to have at her back, and resolved to Bond him. Her simple campaign of making sure her presence coincided with his at whatever event was occurring eventually led to success, and after laying out her proposal and the benefits he could expect, she laid her weave on him and made him her Warder. To this day, the pair rarely leave the Blight for long, for their cause is still the same and they pursue it with one mind. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios